


Urahara's freakshow

by Owari26



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Furry, Kinky, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26
Summary: What happens when Urahara eats his own candy??





	Urahara's freakshow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookandHeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/gifts).



> This is a gift for RookandHeron, It,s inspired on her story: Here, kitty, kitty.  
> Go read it if you haven't before, it,s awesome!  
> I strongly recommend listening to the song mentioned while reading the scene.  
> The song is She rides by Danzig. A really great stripping song *wiggles eyebrows suggestively.

Urahara put the phone down and started laughing. “Yoruichi-san, do you think Ichigo will have some fun tonight?” 

“I’m sure he will have a great time! Even I think Grimmjow is cute with cat ears.” Yoruichi started grinning at the thought of Ichigo touching those ears and Grimmjow exploding in anger as a result. 

“We can interrogate Ichigo next time we see him, now, why don’t we focus on some more important matters.” Urahara was standing in the doorway and twirling his own light brown tail. 

“Let’s go Yoruichi! We have cat business to do!” He grabbed Yoruichi, tossed her over his shoulder and ran off to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and started to undress himself slowly. 

“You’re a big pervert Kisuke, and I like that about you. So, how much of those lollipops do you have? Because I’m not planning on stopping before we had every surface in the house.” 

“Well, what can I say, I love cats and experiments.” Urahara took his hat off and 2 whiskey coloured fluffy ears appeared, they had long hairy tips like lynx ears. He stroked his fingers over the fluffy tips, slowly scratching them. A low purring noise escaped Yoruichi’s lips. “Hmmm that look’s so hot! Urahara teasingly took off his coat, he let it slide along his back until it finally fell to the floor. Underneath it, he wore a jockstrap with leopard print. His massive fluffy tail curled behind him, it was a big light brown tail with dark markings. Urahara arched his back and let his tail sweep erratically from side to side while swinging his hips. 

“Maybe some music to set the mood? What do you think Yoruichi?” 

“Aaaaanything is fine, just swing that sexy cat body for me Kisuke.” Yoruichi was still in her human form but she was already flexing her arms and legs like a cat would do. 

When the music began, Urahara started to dance again. 

 

_She rides_  
_Let loose upon the world ___  
_She is the night ____And my loneliness in bondage ___  
_She's black ___  
_And sin runs down her back ___  
_She rides From the daylight in chains_

__

______ _ _

____

_____ _

_She rides the night  
She rides the night _

_She slides_  
_Down inside you skin ___  
_In time ___  
_She will make you scream ___  
_She's death ___  
_In a cool black dress ___  
_She rides In the night of your mind_

_______ _ _ _

__

__

____

__

__Urahara locked eyes with Yoruichi as he moved closer to the bed. He grabbed his tail with his left hand and started stroking it excruciatingly slow all the way from the base to the tip. Every time his hand was at the tip, a shudder went through Yoruichi’s body. His other hand was rubbing up and down over the fabric that covered his manhood. He motioned Yoruichi to come closer._ _

__“Stroke my tail while I put on a show for you.” Urahara was wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he took off the jockstrap. Yoruichi grabbed his tail and stroked slowly but firmly._ _

__Urahara spit in his hand and started to stroke his dick in long motions, twisting his wrist while stroking up and down. Using his precum as extra lube, he stroked his rock-hard member faster and harder. Obscene moaning sounds left his moist lips as he continued to pleasure himself. Yoruichi was in no better condition. Her golden eyes darkened with lust, lips red and plump from biting in anticipation._ _

__“Hmm Kisuke, you look so damn horny when you’re jerking off.” She transformed into her ultimate goddess form. Reiatsu was dancing around her in blue lightning like strikes. The air filled with lust and energy waiting to be unleashed._ _

__She was on all fours now, jumping off the bed and circling around Urahara. Yoruichi pushed her head into his free hand, begging him to pet her. A low purring noise escaped her throat when his hand stroked her scalp._ _

__She raised her rear end and goose bumps broke out over her tanned skin. Urahara stroked her from head to back as she continued to purr._ _

__She looked absolutely breath-taking in this form, a skin-tight black leather bodysuit hugging her in all the right places, a long, slim tail and cute, fluffy ears. Blue reiatsu danced and twirled along her body while she moved like a panther stalking his prey._ _

__

__Urahara came up behind her, slowly caressing her thighs, Yoruichi started to mewl in response. He slid off the bodysuit and stroked a finger over her moist opening. With his other hand he grabbed her left breast and started to play with the pert nipple. He trusted his finger inside her, carefully caressing the velvety walls. Another finger followed, Yoruichi whimpered, spreading her legs a bit further. Urahara smiled deviously. “Aaaah I think I found your happy spot. I love how responsive you are in this form.” His fingers left her dripping wet pussy. Urahara smacked her ass and started kissing along her back. He stroked his member between her cheecks._ _

__“Hmmm...stop....teasing me...just fuck me...” Urahara grinned. “Patience my goddess, let me enjoy your nice ass before I stuff you.”_ _

__Urahara lined his cock before her slit and slowly pushed the head inside. In one fluid motion he thrusted deep inside. Yoruichi purred in pleasure when he started pumping at an insane tempo. There was nothing soft about what they were doing, just animalistic, rough and fast. He grabbed her hips hard, fingernails digging in flesh. They didn’t care about bruises or pain, while chasing after their high. He snapped his hips forward, earning a moan from Yoruichi. She pushed her ass back every time his balls slapped lewdly against her. “Yoruichi...you’re so tight...”_ _

__Urahara reached for her clit as they were both nearing their end. He started rubbing it in circles, sometimes pushing small bursts of reiatsu onto it. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He felt Yoruichi clench down on him as she came with a roar, it was enough to send him also over the edge. He rode out the final waves of his orgasm, while leaning over her arched back. He bit her hard in the neck, breaking skin and marking her. Urahara kissed and licked the mark to ease the pain. He stood up and stretched his back while yoruichi shifted back to her human form._ _

__

__“Hmmm that felt good, I love kinky cat sex.” Yoruichi was laughing. “See, this proves my point, you’re a pervert! But I love you anyway.” She winked at him as she walked out of the bedroom. “Go get ready, I’m topping this time!”_ _

__“Yes, whatever pleases my goddess.” He bowed his head before he ran after yoruichi._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, but maybe I will add more of their adventures as different chapters.


End file.
